The invention relates to a distributor base, in particular nozzle distributor base, for distributing a gas which is laden with fine solids particles, preferably for use in a fluidized-bed unit, in particular for the reduction of metal oxide-containing solids particles, at least one movable cleaning device being arranged on the distributor base, which makes it possible to reduce the formation of deposits on the distributor base, in particular on the nozzles of a nozzle distributor base, while the distributor base is operating and/or to at least partially remove deposits which have already formed. The invention also relates to a method for reducing the formation of deposits and/or for at least partially removing deposits on a distributor base.
The person skilled in the art already knows how to remove deposits from a nozzle distributor base by means of a movable cleaning device from publication EP 0 444 614 A2. The installation and method taught by that document have proven complex in practice and require high levels of technical and financial outlay.